The present invention relates generally to connector bodies, and more particularly, to self aligning, blind mating connector bodies.
Conventional connector bodies are generally not self-aligning. When using conventional connectors where blind installation is required, it is difficult or impossible to ensure that the alignment of the mating connectors is correct. This is particularly true where the size of the devices that are connected or their external geometry do not permit inspection.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for self aligning, blind mating connector bodies that overcome the limitation of conventional connector bodies.
To accomplish the above and other objectives, the present invention provides for two self aligning, blind mating connector bodies. The connector bodies of the present invention eliminate the use of alignment rods, springs and other hardware required for alignment where a blind connection is required. The present invention implements the concept of a gimbal. The present invention uses one or more pair of dowel pins that permit axial movement of the connector and an annular platform for holding a compliant nonmetallic ring to provide float with respect to a mating device.
More specifically, a first embodiment of the connector body comprises an annular housing having two slots disposed 180 degrees apart with respect to each other. An inner body having two dowel pins is disposed at locations corresponding to the slots in the annular housing. A compliant O-ring is disposed between and is resiliently coupled to the inner body and the annular housing. In the first embodiment of the connector body, the inner body is thus free to rotate relative to the annular housing about an axis defined by the dowel pins to provide single axis gimbal motion.
A second embodiment of the present connector body comprises an annular housing having two holes in its periphery that are disposed substantially opposite to each other (approximately 180 degrees apart with respect to each other). An inner body having two dowel pins is disposed around its periphery at locations corresponding to the holes in the annular housing. An external housing ring is connected to the annular housing using a second pair of dowel pins disposed substantially opposite to each other (approximately 180 degrees apart with respect to each other) that are disposed orthogonal to (90 degrees with respect to) the first set of dowel pins. In the second embodiment of the connector body, the inner body is free to rotate relative to the annular housing about an axis defined by the first pair of dowel pins, and the annular housing is free to rotate relative to the external housing ring about an axis defined by the second pair of dowel pins, thus providing two axis, dual gimbal motion that allows nutation.
The present invention is a robust, economical self-aligning connector body that has a low profile contour and high reliability. The design of the present connector body is greatly simplified and may be manufactured with low cost. The present invention implements a unique technique for achieving the self-alignment properties needed in electrical connectors where blind installation makes it difficult or impossible to assure the alignment of the mating connectors. This is of particular importance where the size of the devices that are connected or their external geometry do not permit other methods of inspection.
The present self aligning connector bodies are particularly well-suited for use as mid-body connector for use in missiles or missile launchers, such as those manufactured by the assignee of the present invention. The present invention thus provides for improvements to connectors that require self-alignment and/or blind installation.
It should be noted that for such a device to work as designed, the mating half must have two stationary guide pins, which are a common feature in connectors.